Was Liebe ist
by yoho
Summary: „Wenn du Angst um mich hast, warum hast du nie versucht mich aus den Kämpfen rauszuhalten?“, wollte Hermine wissen. „Ganz einfach“, sagte Harry. „Weil ich dich liebe.“


Title: Was Liebe ist

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt während der Suche nach den Horcruxen. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden teilweise nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Wenn du Angst um mich hast, warum hast du nie versucht mich aus den Kämpfen rauszuhalten?", wollte Hermine wissen. - „Ganz einfach", sagte Harry. „Weil ich dich liebe."

Authors Note: Ich gestehe es jedem Menschen zu, lernfähig zu sein. Das gilt auch für Harry Potter (obwohl er ein ‚schwerer Fall' ist). Und so darf er in diesem Ficlet zeigen, dass er seit der Trennung von Ginny dazu gelernt hat, wenn es um das Verhältnis zu mitkämpfenden Freundinnen geht.

Ein dickes Danke an miffi, die mich mal wieder vor einigen blamablen Fehlgriffen in Sachen Orthographie bewahrt hat.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist auf meinem ‚Mist' gewachsen, aber die Figuren gehören immer noch Frau Rowling. (Wenn's meine wären, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich keine Fanfiction schreiben, und das wäre schade, weil mir das so viel Spaß macht.)

**Was Liebe ist**

Das erste was Hermine hörte, als sie die Treppe herunter kam, war ein rhythmisches Klopfen aus Richtung Küche. Das Geräusch hörte kurz auf, um dann wieder von vorne anzufangen.

Poch, poch, poch!

Neugierig öffnete sie die Küchentür. In der Küche stand Harry. Er trug bereits seine schwarze Kampfkleidung. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Holzbrett und auf dem Holzbrett ein Stück Fleisch. Harry schnitt es mit einem säbelartigen Küchenmesser in kleine Stücke.

„Was machst du?", fragte Hermine.

„Siehst du doch, ich koche."

„Jetzt!" Ihre Tonlage war eine Mischung zwischen Verwunderung und leichter Empörung. „In vier Stunden geht es los!"

„Na und", antwortete Harry. „Ich hab' Hunger."

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete den Gemüseberg, der neben dem Schneidbrett auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ein Wok", antwortete Harry. „Was Chinesisches. Hab' ich bei den Dursleys gelernt."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Wenn du Lust hast, gerne", sagte Harry. „Da hinten im Schrank ist noch ein Brett."

Hermine zog das Schneidbrett aus dem Schrankfach und holte sich ein Messer aus der Schublade. Dann stellte sie sich neben ihn und fing an Sellerie und Möhren zu zerkleinern.

„Hast du eigentlich keine Angst?", fragte sie.

„Doch, ich hab' Angst", sagte Harry.

„Und dann kochst du hier in aller Ruhe?"

„Es ist besser, als rumzusitzen und zu grübeln. Außerdem hab' ich keine Angst um mich. Die versuchen mich jetzt schon so lange umzubringen…"

„Warum hast du dann Angst?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry schwieg. Dann sagte er leise: „Ich hab' Angst um dich."

„Warum das? Wenn jemand weiß, wie gut ich bin, dann du."

„Trotzdem", sagte Harry.

Hermine schnitt jetzt Pilze in dünne Scheiben, während Harry das Fleisch würzte.

„Du musst keine Angst um mich haben", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hab' dir genauso oft den Hals gerettet, wie du mir. Ich kann das genau so gut wie du."

„Aber ich bin nicht immer da, um dir den Hals zu retten", antwortete Harry. „Ich hab' einfach Angst mich umzudrehen und du bist tot."

„Das kann mir auch passieren", antwortete Hermine. „Ich dreh' mich um, und du bist tot."

„Ja, das kann passieren", sagte Harry.

Er hatte einen großen, gusseisernen Topf mit einem gerundeten Boden auf den Herd gesetzt und das Gas angezündet. Dann goss er Öl in den Wok. Als das Öl heiß war, legte er das Fleisch hinein und wendete es mit einem Holzspatel, damit es nicht anbrannte.

„Wenn du Angst um mich hast, warum hast du nie versucht mich aus den Kämpfen rauszuhalten?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Harry. „Weil ich dich liebe."

Hermine reichte ihm den geschnittenen Sellerie und die Möhren und Harry gab das Gemüse in den Wok. Dann setzte er einen Topf mit Reis auf.

„Du willst kämpfen und du weißt wie es geht. Ich hab' kein Recht dich wegzuschicken. Außerdem, du würdest dich sowieso nie wegschicken lassen."

„Yepp", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde mich nicht wegschicken lassen."

Sie reichte ihm ein Brettchen mit zerkleinerten Sprossen. Harry legte sie in die Mitte des Woks und verteilte sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen, immer darauf bedacht, dem heißen Öl nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch? _Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Bücher und Fleiß_. - _Freundschaft und Tapferkeit._ Vertrauen und Respekt gehören auch dazu."

Harry schob die Sprossen den Topfrand hinauf und griff nach dem Brett mit den Pilzen.

„Ich glaub', ich red' Blödsinn. Oder?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Du redest keinen Blödsinn."

„Hast du auch Angst?", fragte Harry.

Hermine legte ihm von hinten die Arme auf die Schultern und seufzte.

„In vier Stunden können wir tot sein", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry.

Er würzte den Wok nach und öffnete dann den Geschirrschrank: „Willst du auch was?"

Als Hermine zögerte, sagte er: „Eh komm! Du musst Hunger haben. Du hast seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen."

„Ja, gib' mir auch was."

Harry nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und füllte sie am Herd.

Dann holte er Besteck, Gläser, eine Flasche mit Wasser und den Krug mit Kürbissaft. Sie aßen schweigend.

Als ihre Teller leer waren, lehnte Harry sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zog einen zweiten Stuhl heran, um seine Beine hochzulegen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir haben viel zu viel gekocht", sagte sie mit Blick auf den noch fast vollen Wok.

„Nein, das ist nicht zu viel", sagte Harry. „Irgendjemand wird heut' Nacht oder morgen früh nach Hause kommen und Hunger haben. Und dann ist was zu Essen da."

Hermine lächelte.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Irgendjemand wird nach Hause kommen."


End file.
